wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Menethil Harbor
| government = | leader = Captain Stoutfist (military leader), The Council of Menethil Harbor | loc = Western Wetlands | facilities = yes | inn = yes | mailbox = yes | stables = yes | anvil = yes | trainers = yes | class = | profession = yes |travel = yes | flightpath = yes | boat = yes | status = Active | source = Lands of Conflict, 79-81 }} Menethil Harbor (men-a-thill) is a port town on the western shore of the Wetlands. It has a boat that sails to Theramore Isle in Dustwallow Marsh, on the continent of Kalimdor, and an icebreaker that goes to Valgarde in the Howling Fjord on the continent of Northrend. Within the city are many vendors; a First Aid Trainer, the Deepwater Tavern, and a Gryphon Flight Master. This major port city represents the Alliance presence in the Wetlands. Murlocs and Dragonmaw orcs are a constant threat to its citizens, who are braver and sterner than their kin. Captain Stoutfist, the town's military leader, can be found in Menethil Keep working to repel the Dragonmaw orcs. The captain is particularly concerned because the orcs seem to be preparing for a major assault.Lands of Conflict, pg. 80 Aside from the bridge, the town can be entered by sea, or by a secret underground path leading from the town to the mainland. NotD, pg. 58 History Menethil Harbor is named after the ruling dynasty of Lordaeron. The first Menethil Harbor existed between the times of the Second and Third Wars.BTDP, pg. 151,157,186 Horde and Scourge forces devastated the Wetlands in the Second and Third Wars, forcing the Ironforge dwarves to retreat to Loch Modan and Dun Morogh. Alliance forces have since established the current Menethil Harbor, but the area is still wild and untamed.Lands of Conflict, pg. 80 It was originally established at the end of the Third War as the main sea link between Khaz Modan and the kingdoms of Alliance. It is the only stationary Alliance presence in the Wetlands, a small well-fortified city that numbers a little over ten thousand souls. Menethil Harbor still serves a critical purpose as it serves as a link between the old kingdoms of Khaz Modan and Stormwind, and the relatively new Alliance settlements at Theramore Isle and Valgarde. Cataclysm Menethil Harbor is a flooded city now, but is still inhabited. The docks float and sandbags are set up throughout the town. File:Menethil-cata.jpg|Menethil Harbor post-Cataclysm File:Menethil Harbor after Cataclysm.jpg|Menethil Harbor post-Cataclysm File:Menethil Harbor after Cataclysm 2.jpg|Menethil Harbor post-Cataclysm File:Menethil Harbor flooded.jpg|The keep is still dry Captain Placeholder Menethil was home to Captain Placeholder who would instantly teleport players to Auberdine. He was a favorite of most players but was removed when the boats were added. Due to a glitch, they had to reinstate him until an April 2005 patch. He was so popular that fans made a petition to reinstate him and others made a song called Lament of Captain Placeholder. Travel Connections Flight : Whelgar's Retreat, Wetlands : Refuge Pointe, Arathi Highlands : Ironforge, Dun Morogh : Thelsamar, Loch Modan Boat : The Lady Mehley - Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh : The Northspear - Valgarde, Howling Fjord (formerly Auberdine) Gallery File:Menethil Harbor comic.jpg|In World of Warcraft: The Comic File:Menethil Harbor.jpg|In the World of Warcraft References es:Menethil Harbor fr:Port de Menethil pl:Menethil Harbor Category:Alliance towns Category:Islands Category:Human territories Category:Dwarf territories Category:Harbors